


Larger Than Life

by miss_nettles_wife



Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: Blood, Canon Typical Violence, Canon typical injuries, Destruction, Dream Sequence, Fire, Giants, M/M, implied only - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_nettles_wife/pseuds/miss_nettles_wife
Summary: Matthew Lawson is a giant, Charlie Davis nothing more then the size of a flea on his shoulder.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i just want to write Charlie/Matthew drabbles forever

Matthew Lawson is larger than the police station.

Matthew Lawson is larger than Ballarat.

Matthew Lawson is larger then life.

He reaches with one enormous hand, and lay it on the ground, nearby him. Charlie is barely the size of his finger, as he lifts Charlie up up up onto his shoulder, where he steps down. Balancing, he made his way to Lawson’s neck, and put his tiny arms around it as much as he could to hold on as best he could. Matthew is wearing his blue jumper, the one Charlie really likes, it’s soft under his bare feet, comfortable on his scraped soles. He hid his bruised and bloodied face in the side of Matthew’s neck just below his ear. Matthew is spotless. Charlie is in only his boxers and beaten bloody. He tries to make sure he doesn’t get any dirt or blood onto Matthew’s clothes. Matthew doesn’t seem bothered, in fact, he stops his pinkie finger just close enough so Charlie can wrap his arms around it, and then give it a little kiss. Matthew turned his enormous head to look down at Charlie as well as he could. Charlie leant up on his tip toes to kiss his chin as well. Somehow, when you’re standing on the shoulder of a massive, otherworldly being, the whole homosexual thing is a bit less of a problem.

Matthew, sated, looks back down at all of Ballarat.

With one massive hand, he wipes the police station clean off it’s foundation like it was made of paper. The building crashes and falls. People run out, screaming, screaming so loud but Charlie doesn’t care. He’s excited. So excited. He pulls himself closer to Matthew’s neck and can’t help but cry out in sheer joy as he swipes at the house on Mycroft avenue like it was nothing. Lucien is running out, yelling as he runs towards them, Jean standing away, hands clasped in front of her, face screwed up in fear. They look so small from up here, so meaningless. The only person in the whole wide world who means anything is Matthew, and he flicks Lucien off into the bush with little care as to where he lands. Next; the fire house. Then the Courier. Then the theatre.

The town is burning, and the air is thick and smoky. Matthew is still tearing the whole city to ruin, Charlie nothing but a figure, a speck of dust, pleased to see them finally get their own back. Matthew seems pleased as well, and he doesn’t even seem to mind the scrapes on his hands.

He blinks back to the present. Matthew is leaning over him, face a smear of concern and worry.  
“I thought I’d lost you.” He breathed, pulling Charlie up against his chest.  
“’s gon’ take more than a couple of smacks to the head for you to get rid of me.” He mumbled, feeling rather certain that his head had taken rather more than a couple of smacks.  
“You better mean that.” Matthew threatened, and finally released him. So they’re still here, then. Blake still hasn’t burst in to rescue them. “When we get out of here, we’ll blow, you and me.”  
“And go where?” He demanded.

“I don’t know. Some place other than Ballarat. We’ll leave the police, and everything to do with them, get a little house some place in the bush. Just us. Alone together.” Personally, Charlie can’t think of anywhere he’d rather be, then alone with Matthew in the middle of nowhere. Just the two of them. 

 

 


End file.
